beverlyhillbilliesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Clampetts Strike Oil
The Clampetts Strike Oil is the first episode of the first season of the Beverly Hillbillies. It is followed by the episode Getting Settled. In this episode, Jed Clampett sold his swamp to an oil company, gets paid 25 million dollars for it, and heads off to Beverly Hills. The original airdate was September 26, 1962. Summary The episode starts out with the Clampetts driving their truck through Beverly Hills. Jed says for them to go see the house they bought. The narrator asks how a bunch of hillbillies could afford a mansion in Beverly Hills. They decide to go back and see how the whole thing started. Jed Clampett walks in with Duke at his heels. Granny, who is sewing up Elly May's shirt, tells Jed that he needs to do something about Elly May. She holds up the shirt, showing a few holes in it, which Elly May got from fighting with a bobcat. When Jed asks if she got hurt, Granny says the bobcat went limping off on 3 legs. Jed doesn't know what he's going to do with Elly May. Granny says Jed needs to get Elly May into a dress, that her shirts are getting too small for her, popping the buttons off. Granny then remembers she needs to go stomp out a fire and walks out. Jed asks her if she's going to stomp out a fire wearing her dress and boots, and Granny misunderstands him and takes off her shoes so as not to burn them. When Granny goes out, Elly May starts banging on the door and yelling for somebody to open it. Jed opens it to find Elly carrying somebody over her shoulder. She sets the man on the table. Elly says it's a stranger she found by the swamp. She thought it was a revenuer, so she beaned him with a rock and carried him to the cabin. When Jed says he's not a revenuer, she asks if she can keep him, treating him like dog or cat. Jed says no over and over until the message gets through. Granny then runs in with her feet scorching hot, saying how the fire smarts. She soaks her feet in water and feels better. While in the water, she notices the man on the table. She regconizes him from the Petroleum company. She talks about how he wanted to do some wildcatting down by the swamp, thinking he means actual wildcats. The man on the table wakes up, and sees the Clampetts around him. He sees Jed and tells him that his swamp is full of oil and his company would like to pump it out. Jed, not realizing how much oil is worth says he would like to pump it out also, but he can't afford it. The man tells Jed how rich a man he is, which leads Jed to believe that the man is crazy, or got hit too hard by the rock Elly threw at him. The man asks for a telephone, so he can call his boss, but when he finds out they don't have one, claims he's going to fly to Tulsa. The Clampetts misunderstand him yet again and says how he thinks he's got wings. Memorable Quotes *''"Then can I keep him?" '"Of course not" '"Well I caught him!" '"That don't matter." '"Well he won't be much trouble. I could keep him in the smokehouse."'' Elly May, Jed Clampett '' *"How hard a rock did you bean him with?" "No bigger than a hedge apple."'' Jed Clampett, Elly May '' *"Did you kill it, Granny?" "Nope, but I made it drop that stranger."'' Jed Clampett, Granny *"Mr. Drysdale, you tricked us. You just got us out so you could bring us back up here to prison." Jed (to Mr. Drysdale)